


【83】你是什么味道19（ABO）

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】你是什么味道19（ABO）

*

朴正洙失眠了。

确切地说，他已经很久没有睡个好觉了。

自从金希澈搬走后，朴正洙开始怀念原先的聒噪生活。电视上循环播放中国连续剧主题曲，做饭时出乎意料的搂搂抱抱，尤其是那个扔着球逗小家伙们满地转圈的四岁小孩。

朴正洙太想他了，想念他比自己宽大的手掌，比自己热切的体温，睡觉时沉甸甸的脑袋在半梦半醒之间稀里糊涂地往怀里钻，醒来时会腻味地索吻。

唉西。

朴正洙睁开眼睛，嘲笑还在编造冠冕堂皇理由自欺欺人的自己。

拉开窗帘望了望汉江灯火辉煌的夜景，左右踱步再次躺回床上辗转反侧。

明天是金希澈的发情期。

两个礼拜的空白为的就是这一刻，第一次放弃抑制剂，第一次和公司申请，白天行程结束后将迎来他们的三天共同的假期。

现在凌晨两点，朴正洙知道自己必须赶紧休息来应付明天一早的录制，然而他第一次觉得自己像是像是喝了浓缩咖啡的哈士奇，亢奋到极致。

失眠的时候所有东西都像是错的，朴正洙时而抬起头拍拍枕头调整下高度和形状，时而抻抻床单被罩的褶皱，重新躺下后又觉得方向不对，翻过来调过去转了好几个来回，最后冲着铺满光亮的窗帘发呆。

像是交往许久却从未有过情事的纯洁眷侣，朴正洙记得刚刚成年时，对床笫之事充满无限遐想和好奇，一切的一切既紧张又期待。他不知道金希澈此时此刻有没有同他一样，尽管手机上没有任何互动的消息。

脑子像一团被猫咪捣乱的麻绳，就这么稀里糊涂地睡着了，再次睁眼的时候手机在床头嗡嗡地吵着，朴正洙眯着眼睛接起来，挂了电话后屏幕突然跳出一条横幅。

朴正洙握着手机的掌心沁出了汗珠，心跳声如同擂鼓。

“洗干净等我。”

硬到不行。

*

到底是什么非人的折磨，在明知爱人是发情期的今天依然坚持录制。朴正洙如坐针毡，一秒钟似乎有十秒钟那么长，录制的途中不停地偷看手表，强打百分之两百的精力去撑着魂飞魄散的身体，保持现场该有的发挥。

从来没有这么飞快的动作，PD喊咔的那一刻朴正洙鞠躬致谢，一个箭步跨出去直接跑进美容室，催着姐姐替自己卸妆，结束后迅速换好常服后一路小跑直奔停车场。

“利、利特哥等等我......”经纪人跟在后面气喘吁吁。

朴正洙双手叉腰，拉开车门赶鸭子上架一样把经纪人推进了驾驶座，自己做到后排位子上。

车里的叨叨声响起，经纪人自然知道原委不会多说，喝了口水一脚油门就踩出去。街景飞速倒退，朴正洙也觉得自己可笑，人家都是alpha着急回家见omega，他倒好，着急忙慌地回家等X，也是个独树一帜的beta。

不过现在也没心思想别的，朴正洙刷着手机着急地抖着膝盖，手指被搓得干兮兮，嘴唇上的死皮也被撕干净，满脑子都是金希澈的脸。

原本四五十分钟的路程不到半个小时就到了，朴正洙盯着下降的电梯不自主地又戳了戳按键，厅堂的大理石砖清晰地倒映着他杂乱的步伐。最终电梯到达，门没完全打开就窜了出去，颤抖地点开密码锁。

“欢迎您回家。”人工智能还是一样的话语。

然而打开的瞬间，门缝里伸出的手直接捞起朴正洙的腰身，一个趔趄就摔到入熟悉的怀抱中。

再也由不得他了。

后颈处的冰凉让朴正洙回想起一个月前的事故，春夏的过渡期的湿热天气完全不在，脖颈像是涂抹了强效薄荷，凉得发痛。alpha炙热的亲吻落下，柔软的唇舌疯狂侵略着他的口腔。朴正洙就这样被紧紧的抱着，昏暗的玄关处金希澈俊美的面孔若隐若现。

浓重的鼻吸直喷下来，缺氧到无法呼吸，金希澈鲁莽地撩着他的衣服把手指从身后的腰带处插了进去，用力地揉搓着朴正洙的臀瓣，惹来一阵阵喉咙中的嗲音。

发情期时的alpha力大无比，朴正洙几乎被托起，实力的巨大悬殊只能配合他蹬开鞋子，互相扯着领带和衬衫扣子，纠缠着倒进卧室。

瞬间失重，朴正洙仰面朝天砸到枕头上，混乱间看到金希澈单手解扣子的白皙手指。

“希......”

名字还没叫完整，金希澈赤红色的眼睛就贴了过来，像剥水果一样把他的上衣扒干净。

朴正洙面若朝霞，美妙的酮体全然展现，坚持锻炼的肌肉线条流畅性感，胸前不断起伏的红珠把金希澈勾得裤裆酸胀。忍耐了一个月许久的欲望终于爆发，金希澈一口便咬上他圆润健硕的肩膀。

牙齿不断地在他的皮肤上摩挲，烙下深刻的印记，恰到好处的刺痛感让朴正洙周身颤动。扭动两下想要反抗，换来的却是被强制掰开的双腿和抚摸着大腿根的手指。

金希澈用力地吮吸着被咬出凹陷的皮肉，在广阔的锁骨上种下一颗颗殷红的熟果。

像是浑身过电，凶猛地穿梭在神经中。只这一处攻击眼睛失了神。朴正洙仰起脖子半张着嘴，只传出断断续续的呻吟，下意识想要搂上金希澈的背，却被猛然捏住勃起的乳尖惊诧到滑落。

双重夹击。

“......啊！希澈......希......”混乱之中叫着他的名字，朴正洙展开肩窝，胸前微鼓的两坨胸肌瞬间隆起，瘦窄的腰身随着金希澈的掐揉扭动起来，八块腹肌在昏暗的灯光下若隐若现。金希澈终于抬起头，用充满情欲的眼神审视朴正洙陷入情欲的面孔，重新俯下身吻上了他的人鱼线，顺着完美的沟壑一路向上舔过去，留下一条波光潋滟的水带。

手指不断勾勒着下体敏感部位的轮廓，朴正洙的下身不受控制般勃了起来，把内裤撑起一个鼓包。金希澈毫不掩饰的灼热目光，看着浑身被熏成樱粉色的朴正洙舔了舔唇瓣，再次吻上他性感饱满的喉结。

泪腺崩坏，朴正洙眼角泪光晶莹，像一只放弃抵抗的小狐狸，金希澈被煽动得欲火冲天，顺着脖颈的动脉啃噬着，舔过下颌骨一路向上直达鲜艳的嘴唇，撬开牙关就把舌头伸了进去。不容拒绝地四处扫荡，两个人唇齿交合，啧啧声不断，水声伴随着喘息声在卧室中回响。

尽管朴正洙的身子已经被无穷的欲望击垮，任人宰割地瘫在床上，但金希澈不肯罢休，他觉得还不够，想要更加沉沦。

金希澈一手托着朴正洙已经瘫软的腰身，一手不紧不慢地揪住那颗已经被揉捏到充血而变大的乳首，展开手指，两个点同时搓弄肆意亵玩。朴正洙爽得一声嗔叫，胸口剧烈地起伏着，虚弱的手掌堪堪搭上金希澈的肩膀，双腿不受大脑控制般打开，内裤前端已然被未知液体洇湿。

“正洙就这么想被我操吗......嗯......？”

亲吻的间隙金希澈挤出情话，用手指在布料外勾勒着他的穴口，beta的分泌液没有发情的omega夸张，但此时朴正洙的内裤已经从里到外湿透了，甚至顺着边缘流了出来。

“嗯......嗯澈......”朴正洙紧紧残存着一丝丝自我意识，他伸出手指顺着金希澈的裤带边缘伸了进去，摸到了他滚烫的下体，有规律地一下一下套弄起来。

金希澈看着身下人面泛红晕眉头微皱，半阖半睁的眸子只能无助地盯着自己，溢出的目光像是欲望的迷雾，似乎眨一下眼就会落出泪来。

“要......希澈......插我......”

“嗡”的一声，金希澈觉得脑子都要炸掉了，瞬间血液汹涌澎湃地涌向下身。

遭不住了。

朴正洙半眯起的狐狸眼睛带着危险的光芒，不等金希澈动手就主动脱下仅剩的一件阻挡，红肿的阳具从束缚之中解放，直挺挺地指向天空。金希澈眼睛都要看穿了，麻利的脱掉全部的衣服跪在床上，双手抓住朴正洙窄小的胯骨用力往上一提，朴正洙的后背就顺着枕头滑了下去，整个穴口直直地年对金希澈的巨大的茎身。

像是隆重的邀请，粉嫩的穴口一开一合，黏腻的液体不断地从里面缓缓流出，顺着臀缝滑到床单上，拉出一条条细腻的银丝，金希澈死死盯着这异常淫糜的画面吞咽着口水，全部的全部都叫他炽热的下体更硬一分。

“呀西八......”

骂了句粗口，金希澈把手伸到缝隙中大肆摩擦，低下头在他的腹肌上舔舐，皮肤上细嫩的汗毛都变得湿漉漉的。

这下可好，不止洞口泛滥成河，阴茎的顶端也冒出更多的腺液，像一颗珍珠坐落在红透的蘑菇上。朴正洙已经没有任何完整的语言了，只能随着金希澈的动作哼叫，看着他在自己身上为所欲为。

白皙修长的手指借着润滑的体液挤在臀缝间，用力在下阴处磨蹭，随后揉捏上膨胀的囊袋，金希澈双管齐下，一只手抓握着朴正洙挺立的柱身，另一只手顺式滑入后穴。

“嗯啊......”

下意识地收缩后穴，换来的是更深入的刺探。

食指在体内不停地搅动，朴正洙理智摇摇欲坠，像是被信息素喂醉了一样，浑身直接烧起来。金希澈又加了一根手指向上勾动，磨蹭着紧致的肉壁，靠着不断分泌的粘液扩张，整个手掌都被覆湿了，大腿内侧散开一片湿淋淋的晶莹。

随着手指抽动发出噗呲噗呲的声响，朴正洙只能歪过头去紧咬着嘴唇对着金希澈的抽插和撸动晃动着，腰身和胯骨却无意识地迎合。麻麻酥酥的快感顺着椎骨往上爬，理智不堪一击，整具身体都要被蛊惑，只能张开更大的角度让金希澈进得更深。

三根手指都能顺利进出后，金希澈弯曲手指摩挲着朴正洙的内壁，另一只手不断地圈着已经不能更加膨胀的龟头，沿着鼓起的血管快速地套弄着鼓出的边缘。朴正洙彻底失去挣扎的力气，只能扯破喉咙发出细嫩的叫喊声，最终在金希澈的努力下，一股白浊喷射出来。

滚烫的液体滴滴点点落在小腹上，朴正洙憋得脖颈通红大口喘着气，刘海凌乱的被汗水浸湿，黏在额前挡着他的影子。金希澈喉结滚动一下，手指从朴正洙的穴口中抽出，甚至牵连出一道黏腻的水痕。

没时间休息，金希澈欲火难耐，此时的茎身已经涨到疼痛。二话不说把朴正洙从床上捞起来翻了个身，跪爬在床上，自己则下床扶着朴正洙的腰，对准洞穴直挺挺地捅了进去。

“啊啊啊——”

猝不及防的插入让刚刚发泄过的朴正洙一嗓子喊出来，整个侧脸和胸膛都贴在床单上，金希澈一下又一下凶猛地抽插让他抬不起腰，眼前只有凌乱的发丝和被单的纤维，小腹的精液沿着腹直线滑落也无暇去管。

刚刚高潮过的身子异常敏感，空虚的后穴被填满的时候朴正洙感觉自己坏掉了。

金希澈巨大的阴茎蹭过柔嫩的穴肉，正常发情期的alpha尺寸吓人，整个内壁都绞得死死得。金希澈插了两下突然暂停，觉得感觉太过上头，使劲拍了下朴正洙的屁股叫他放松。

“正洙......别、别咬这么紧......”说出这话的时候，几乎是咬着牙齿挤出来的，感受到渐渐松弛的甬道，金希澈才恢复抽出又捅进的动作，凶猛地撞击着臀肉。

“那......那是你......不、不行......”

床上的alpha拥有比天高的自尊心，哪能由身下人去呛声。金希澈急火攻心，抽动的幅度更大了，整根拔出再猛地没入，淫水被巨幅的拱涌挤出飞溅，硕大的顶端直对朴正洙最敏感的地方一阵碾压。

想再反驳却无能为力，朴正洙的话语再次被自己的呻吟声湮没，脑内电光火石，整个人激爽到麻木。

“啊啊......啊希澈......慢、慢......”

“嗯？你说慢？”

金希澈的逆反心理被完全激发出来，根本不允许朴正洙的反抗，只能绝对服从。巨大的肉棒反复顶弄着后穴里最敏感的点，朴正洙被操到意识模糊，始料未及的快感像是失重一般，从高空中疯狂坠落至深渊，唯一能做的只有把手指扣进被单，挠着床哽咽着，津液顺着嘴角流落，张开口也只是破碎的嘤咛。

坚硬的柱体捅弄得更深了，发情的金希澈像马达一样完全感受不到劳累。他调整了下姿势把朴正洙的屁股掰得更高，对准了脆弱的那点继续展开更加激烈的攻击。

此时的朴正洙只有无意识浪叫的份。

狠狠扯着他的胯骨，金希澈前后摆胯，穴口的嫩肉都被翻了出来，粉嫩的粘膜闪着极其淫荡的光泽。进进出出的肉棒蹭着被迫开张的甬道，朴正洙只能拼命吃下巨物，交合之处各种液体混杂，滴滴答答地流在地板和床单上。

刚刚柔软下去的分身再次挺立，朴正洙哼着沙哑的软音，想伸手帮助自己却无能为力，只能在金希澈重重攻击下疲软地趴在床面。金希澈似乎注意到了他想要抬起的手臂，弓起腰整个人贴了上来，腹部和大腿贴在朴正洙的身上继续操弄，重新抓握住他的下身。

朴正洙剧烈地颤栗起来，无意识的塌腰，脊椎弯起一个诱人的弧线，翘起的屁股又一阵收缩抽搐。细嫩的前端太过敏感，没挨住几下抚摸，就随着金希澈疯狂加快挺动的速度再次喷射出来。金希澈被夹得一阵阵舒爽，猛地突出一口浑浊的呼吸，把精液灌入朴正洙的后穴之中。

达到两次高潮的朴正洙彻底丢了魂，歪斜在床上浑身瘫软，金希澈拔出湿漉漉的下体爬上床，随便摸了摸就又硬了起来。

谁让是发情期呢。

朴正洙浑身上下都是不良的痕迹和乱七八糟的粘液，他不知道自己在金希澈的眼中，就是一个任人宰割的猎物，带着极强的诱惑力，简直魅惑至极。

一切的混乱都无所谓了，完全屈服于欲望之中，金希澈捋了捋眼前湿濡的碎发别在耳边，舔了舔顺着鬓角留下的汗水，把朴正洙再次翻过来，用枕头垫起他的后背靠在床头，立起他的膝盖把腿分成M型，挪了挪再次把巨物塞了进去。

这次朴正洙彻底失败了，东倒西歪地勉强靠住，脸上挂满情欲的泪水，伸出发麻的指尖搂上金希澈的肩膀，嘶哑不堪的嗓音从咽喉流出，眼睁睁看他的阴茎在自己的身下不断刺穿。金希澈耸肩蹭走脸颊的汗，用拇指抹了抹朴正洙眼角的泪，笑着掰过他的脑袋吻了上去。湿咸的味道，两人不断交换着彼此的津液，激烈的亲吻仿佛把人彻底吞噬下去，紧贴的皮肤似乎灼烧起来，带着无限的欲望迸发。

朴正洙最后悔的就是这个月坏事做尽，去挑战alpha的性欲。

夜很长，这只是开始，欠下的所有债，都要自己亲自偿还。

tbc


End file.
